Small World
by Tigerkat51
Summary: Kyle moved in with Horatio and met a girl who shares a small world with his new found dad. Is the world really as cruel as Kyle has come to believe? Set in season six; Kyle got out of jail, but never met Julia.
1. Family of Heroes

Family of Heroes

**Family of Heroes**

Kyle stepped out of the car and into the Miami dusk. He was free of jail, of probation, of everything. He now was going to live with his dad, who he knew nothing about. What would he say to his dad? What would he even call him? How would he live with him? He knew nothing about the elder Caine, and his dad knew nothing about him. That was all he was sure of right now. How could his new found dad make up for sixteen lost years? He couldn't. It was that plain and simple. All Kyle had to do was survive two more years with this man and then he would go. He would fly somewhere, anywhere. He would be free to do as he pleased.

Kyle sighed heavily and leaned against the roof of his dad's car. He looked at his new home. It was two stories; a white house with dusty red trim. It had mowed lawn and little landscaping. It had a paved path up to the front door and looked too neat and cut to have even been somewhat lived in. _The man is a workaholic, _Kyle concluded, turning to look at the rest of the neighborhood. The houses all looked relatively similar, close to the beach with similar trims and colors. Kyle noticed some movement on the sidewalk.

A girl about his age walked hand in hand with a young little girl. The older girl had dark blonde hair and a thin, round, tan face and body. The younger girl had raven black hair and a young, childish round face. The elder girl looked up and noticed him. She gave him a small smile and turned back to the younger girl. Kyle smiled back and began walking towards the pair. He jogged across the street effortlessly and met the pair on the sidewalk.

"Hi," he said shyly at the girl. He realized that he was a good five inches taller than her, if not more.

"Hi. You must be Lieutenant Caine's son," she said, offering her hand to him.

"Yeah," Kyle shook her hand, a little surprised he didn't find himself even a little angry at the girl's statement. "I'm Kyle."

"Alex James. Pleased to meet you, Kyle. And this is Hannah," she said, picking the little girl up in her arms.

'Hi Hannah," Kyle said softly to the little girl. The little girl hid her face in the crook of Alex's neck.

"Hi," she replied.

"Hannah, this is Kyle, Lieutenant Caine's son. Tell Kyle how old you are," she said to the girl gently.

"Me two years old," the girl said shyly, holding up two fingers. Kyle chuckled softly. Alex set Hannah down and turned to face Kyle again.

"She just turned two last week. She's getting so big," Alex stated, sighing happily.

"She's only two, though," Kyle replied quizzically.

"I know," she answered, gazing up at his face. "I'm sixteen. How old are you?" she asked suddenly.

"I'm sixteen too. Do you go to Dade Intermediate?" he returned.

"Yeah, will you?" she asked.

"I think. He wants to visit a couple of private schools, but I'm pretty sure that's where I'll end up," he replied.

"Cool." Alex responded. Alex's face suddenly went pale and moved past Kyle quickly.

"HANNAH!!" she screamed. During their conversation, the little girl had crossed onto the other side of the street and was chasing after a piece of paper blowing in the wind, moving closer and closer to a spot behind a car backing out of its driveway. She didn't seem to be focused on anything else but the piece of paper.

Kyle sprinted across the street and grabbed Hannah and crossed into the next yard just as the car pulled out of the driveway, over the spot Hannah had been standing just moments before. Hannah began to wail at the feel of being in a stranger's arms. Alex was immediately by Kyle's said. Setting Hannah on the ground, she searched all over Hannah's body for any marks or scratches. Alex to Hannah into her arms and breathed a sigh of heavy relief, seemingly satisfied that Hannah had not been injured after being checked over.

"Never do that again. You are in so much trouble Hannah Faith. You could have been killed! Never ever do that again," she told the young girl. Hannah's cries had ceased and she hugged Alex's neck tightly. The little girl giggled and smiled widely; wrapping her arms around Alex's neck, unaware of the life-threatening danger she just narrowly escaped. Alex cracked a small smile and clutched Hannah back to her chest, burying her face in the little girl's hair.

Alex moved Hannah in her arms and faced Kyle. "Thank you so much. You saved her life. Oh my God, thank you. Thank you," she said softly, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

Horatio appeared at the teen's sides. "Is she alright? Do I need to call an ambulance?" he asked quickly, his eyes sweeping over Hannah.

"No, she's alright Lieutenant. Your son saved her. Guess you guys must be a family of heroes then?" she tried to joke, her voice cracking a little under tension.

Horatio gave a small grin and touched Hannah's face gently. Hannah giggled as his finger brushed under her chin. "You must be more careful, Hannah," he said gently, cupping her face with his hand. Hannah giggled again. "Otay," she replied.

H smiled and gave Alex's arm a squeeze. "I'll drive you home," he whispered to her.

"No, it's alright Lieutenant. I can take her home. But she isn't walking," she added.

H half-smiled. "I need to file a report on that car. The driver didn't see Hannah and didn't stop," he said quietly, standing at the spot on the driveway.

"Thank you," Alex whispered to Horatio. H nodded and walked back towards the house, pulling out his cell phone.

Alex turned to Kyle and smiled gratefully. "You'll never know how grateful I am. Thank you for saving Hannah. That was almost too close," she ended in a whisper.

"She's alright and that's all that matters right now," Kyle responded gently, surprising himself.

Alex nodded and rubbed Hannah's back softly. Kyle noticed how grey Alex's and Hannah's eyes were. _Almost like pale, streaked silver_ Kyle thought to himself.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Alex nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. "Thank you," she whispered. Alex crossed the street and walked down to the end of the block before turning. Kyle watched her and jogged back to the house.

"Need help unloading?" Kyle asked H unsurely.

"If you want," he answered slowly. Kyle took a deep breath and grabbed a bag out of the trunk.

"Alex's little sister is cute," Kyle volunteered, trying to make conversation. Horatio looked up and there was an awkward silence. Horatio responded gently, unsure how to handle the situation.

"Kyle, Hannah isn't Alex's little sister. Hannah is Alex's daughter."


	2. Gratitude Dinner

Kyle froze and turned around to face Horatio

**Gratitude Dinner**

Kyle froze and turned around to face Horatio. "Alex is Hannah's mom?" he asked, not believing what he was hearing. Horatio nodded.

"Where's the father?" Kyle questioned, his shock decreasing.

"The father………. Is not in the picture anymore," Horatio replied, choosing his words very carefully.

Kyle's face twisted in confusion. "The story is Alex's to tell, not mine," Horatio continued.

Kyle opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the ringing of Horatio's cell phone.

"Caine…………Hello, Tom, how are you?……………………….. Good, good………… I informed the department about the car. How are Hannah and Alex?... That's normal………I can have one of my colleagues have a look at her if you want……… Tonight? What time?... Sure, we'd be happy to come…………………Actually, Tom, I didn't have anything planned………..Thanks for the offer. Yes, we'll see you soon. Bye," Horatio's conversation on the phone ended.

"That was Mr. James on the phone, Alex and Hannah's father. He invited us to dinner at their home tonight. I accepted the invitation for both of us. Is that alright?" H asked Kyle.

Kyle was surprised at the redhead's gesture. "Yeah, sure. What time?" Kyle asked, not that it really mattered.

"About 7:30. It will just be you, Alex, her father, and I. Hannah will be in bed," Horatio replied nonchalantly.

"Ok," Kyle said. The two finished unloading Kyle's things and transported the stuff into Kyle's new room. The room was a light blue and very open. It had a single bed and a desk in the corner. There was a closet and a chest of drawers for Kyle's clothes, he reasoned. It seemed pretty ordinary. "You can decorate if you would like," Horatio stated as he set a suitcase down.

Kyle shrugged and set his other suitcase on the bed. He began to unpack his things and fifteen minutes later, returned downstairs.

Horatio looked up at Kyle as he came into the kitchen. "Is this ok to wear to the dinner?" Kyle asked Horatio.

Horatio surveyed Kyle's jeans and blue long-sleeved shirt. "Yes, that's fine," Horatio replied. H looked at the clock. 7:15. "Let's get going," H said, moving out of the kitchen and out the front door. Kyle followed him. The pair stepped out into the Miami sunlight and Horatio led Kyle in a stroll down the street. The pair turned down the block and eventually Horatio pulled to a halt in front of a house. Kyle studied it. It was a two floor tan house with red trim and red shutters. The French glass front door was white and there was a bench sitting next to the door.

"Ready?" H asked Kyle. Kyle nodded and Horatio rang the doorbell. The door opened and Alex greeted the pair. She had changed into a white camisole layered by a navy blue deep v-neck long-sleeved shirt and a light jean skirt with white sandals.

"Hello Lieutenant, hey Kyle, come on in. My dad's out back on the patio. Follow me," she said.

The two entered the house and Alex shut the door behind them. They followed her out of the foyer through another set of French doors, through a bright kitchen and back out into the Miami sunshine on a patio. A man rose from the table and greeted Horatio and introduced himself to Kyle as Mr. James. He gestured the two to sit down and Alex disappeared back into the house.

"Alex is cooking something. She won't tell me. So I'm warning you now, gentlemen. Just eat whatever she puts in front of you and you won't have to face her wrath," Mr. James told Kyle and H. Horatio and Mr. James shared a laugh.

"I heard that," Alex called out form the kitchen window. Mr. James smiled.

"Kyle, why don't you go see if you can help Alex in the kitchen," Horatio said to Kyle. Kyle nodded his head, suddenly uncomfortable with the thought of talking to Alex.

Kyle stepped back inside the house and into the kitchen. Alex was leaning over the stove, stirring a wooden spoon in a pot. She turned around at the sound of the back door opening.

"Hey Kyle," she said warmly. "Do you want to help?"

"Sure. What do you want me to do?" Kyle asked sheepishly.

"Can you be trusted with a knife?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. Kyle nodded.

Alex cracked a grin. "Ok, grab the knife over there and chop up those two unions on the chopping board until they are about pencil tip eraser size. Having the CSI Lieutenant of Miami die from choking on a piece of onion…… that's a great way to make friends," Alex joked.

Kyle smiled. He picked up the knife and began cutting the onions. Alex smiled and turned back to her pot on the stove. All of a sudden, a small voice filled the room.

"Mama, me thirsty," the voice said. Alex sighed and grabbed the source of the voice with her hand. "I'm coming, Hannah. Hold on, sweetie," Alex replied. She avoided Kyle's eyes.

"I'll be right back. If you finish cutting the onions, place all the pieces in the pot and stir them in," she muttered.

Alex went out the side door and back into the front hallway and turned again, going up the stairs. Kyle turned back and continued chopping the onions. Alex appeared a minute later, balancing Hannah on her waist. Hannah rubbed her eyes and focused her gaze on Kyle, giggling.

Kyle watched Hannah and Alex engage. Alex grabbed a cup from the cupboard above her head and placed it under the flow of the water coming from the kitchen sink faucet. Hannah grabbed the cup from her mother's hand and drank it loudly.

"You good?" Alex asked Hannah.

"Yea," Hannah replied happily.

Alex smiled. "Back to bed."

"Pap, pap, pap, pap!" Hannah said clapping her hands. "No, Hannah, you need to go to bed," Alex said sternly. Hannah stuck her lower lip out. Alex sighed and walked Hannah out onto the patio. Mr. James looked up and smiled at Hannah. "Pap!" Hannah said.

"Hannah-Banana, shouldn't you be in bed?" he said, taking Hannah from Alex's arms.

"Pap!" was all Hannah replied. Horatio smiled at Hannah. Hannah turned her hands and face to H. "LT!" she sang, reaching out towards Horatio. Horatio received Hannah from Mr. James and held her in his lap. Hannah giggled and clapped her hands.

"Alright, Hannah time for bed. You have stayed up way past your bed time," Alex said as Horatio handed Hannah back to Alex. Hannah's lower lip began to tremble as Alex carried her back into the kitchen. By the time the pair reached the staircase, it had turned into a full out wail. Alex set her down in her crib and retreated back down the steps and into the kitchen. Kyle heard a loud screech and felt a sharp pain in his left index finger. He looked down and discovered he had cut the back of his hand on the knife.

"Aw, shit,' he cursed. Alex looked up and saw the blood. She grabbed a small towel. Pressing it to his wound, she turned on the tap, periodically putting her hand under the flow of the water. Finally, she removed the towel from Kyle's hand and stuck it under the water. "Ahh!" Kyle hissed; the water was scalding hot. He tried to pull his hand away. Alex pulled it back under the water.

"It helps clot the cut, stopping the bleeding," she said. A couple of minutes later, she pulled out Kyle's now very red hand and turned off the faucet. The cut had stopped bleeding.

"Come on," she muttered leading him out of the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" Kyle asked.

"Come on. I'm going to get a band-aid for that hand," she murmured passing a room in the hallway on the second floor.

"It will have to be a hell of a band-aid," he whispered back.

Alex pulled him into a bathroom and stood him in front of a mirror. She reached into a cupboard and pulled out a box of gauze. She pulled out a long roll and set it on the counter. She pulled out a bottle from the cupboard also. She poured some of the contents in the bottle and put it on a cotton ball. She took Kyle's hand and ran the cotton ball over the cut gently.

"AHHH!!" Kyle yelled, pulling his hand back. He clenched his other fist in pain, trying to fight back a curse. Alex covered his mouth with her hand and listened quietly. Not hearing any other sounds, Alex lowered her hand from Kyle's mouth. She grabbed Kyle's injured hand again and ran the cotton ball over the wound again, more gently, if at all possible, than from before. Kyle gritted his teeth in pain, clenching his other fist tightly.

Alex set the cotton ball down and wrapped the gauze around his hand, making sure it wasn't too tight to cut off circulation, but tight enough to stay in place. Kyle still clenched his fist tightly and Alex placed her hand over his fist, almost enclosing it. She rubbed the back of his fist with her thumb, soothing his pain and unclenching his fist. Kyle unclenched his fist and Alex moved past him. She went down the hallway and opened a door. She stepped in and Kyle, curious, followed her in. He stood in the doorway and watched Alex lean over and brush a piece of hair out of Hannah's sleeping face. Alex stood back and stared at Hannah for a moment, her eyes unreadably soft. She turned back to Kyle and after he exited the room, shut the door gently. The pair headed down the steps. Kyle followed Alex back into the kitchen. Alex took the chopped onions and washed them off under the tap, removing any unseen traces of bacteria.

"Thank God you didn't get blood all over the place, including the food," she said dumping the onions in the large pot and began to stir with the large wooden spoon.

"Thanks for your concern," Kyle muttered back.

"Well, now I know you cannot be trusted with a knife," she replied.

Kyle grimaced and moved up behind Alex, looking over her shoulder. The pot was a dark red substance, very thick and smelled spicy. Alex held up a spoon and gave Kyle a chance to taste it. "Mmm. What is it?" Kyle asked.

"My Grandma's special Gumbo recipe. She lives in a deep part of Georgia and every time I go to visit her, she makes me a bowl," Alex replied setting the spoon in the sink.

"Hey Alex," Kyle said, watching as Alex stirred the gumbo little bit more.

"Yes Kyle," she replied.

"Where's your mom?"


End file.
